Druga ojczyzna/14
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XIV. Przybycie na szczyt wierzchołka. — Widok we wszystkich kierunkach. — Co zobaczono na północ, na wschód i zachód. — Pas południowy. — Okręt na horyzoncie. — Flaga Wielkiej Brytanii. Właściwy wierzchołek góry przedstawiał tylko potworne nagromadzenie kamieni, jeden na drugim, bez symetryi, zaledwie utrzymujących się w równowadze. Można było jednak wdrapać się na czubek po wystających bokach, na których nasi podróżni znaleźli punkty oparcia. Jack, zawsze pierwszy, przekonywał się o wytrzymałości skał, próbował na lewo, na prawo, a za nim, nie spiesząc się zanadto, pan Wollston i Ernest wdrapywali się z odłamu na odłam. W miarę jak szczyt wznosił się w górę, robił się coraz więcej śpiczastym — istna głowa cukru. Pan Wollston zadawał sobie nawet pytanie, czy będzie miejsce dla trzech osób na samym szczycie. Musiano teraz pomagać sobie. Jack ciągnął w górę Ernesta, który ciągnął znów pana Wollston. Napróżno chcieli obejść dokoła wierzchołek. Od strony tylko północnej wejście przedstawiało stosunkowo najmniej trudności. W końcu około drugiej godziny po południu, głos donośny dał się słyszeć — głos Jacka, — pierwszy zapewne który rozległ się na tym szczycie: — Wyspa... to jest wyspa! Ostatni wysiłek pana Wollston i Ernesta — aż wreszcie wszyscy znaleźli się na szczycie. Tu na szczupłej przestrzeni mającej najwyżej kilka stóp kwadratowych, zmęczeni, zdyszani, niezdolni prawie mówić, rozciągnęli się, żeby odetchnąć. Że Nowa-Szwajcarya była wyspą, ta kwestya została rozstrzygniętą od przybycia Licorne. Morze otaczało ją ze wszystkich stron, lecz nie w równych odległościach od łańcucha gór. Ernest od razu stwierdził, że łańcuch nie ciągnął się środkiem wyspy. Przeciwnie, wznosił się na południowej części, i szedł dosyć regularnie ze wschodu na zachód. Z tego punktu, wysokiego na tysiąc pięćset stóp nad poziom oceanu, oko obejmowało około ośmnastu mil aż do horyzontu. Skoro pan Wollston zadał pytanie w tym przedmiocie Ernest odpowiedział: — Podług mego zdania, wyspa nasza powinna mieć sześćdziesiąt do siedmdziesięciu mil obwodu... Co byłoby przestrzenią dużo większą niż kanton Lucerne. — A jaka byłaby przypuszczalnie jej powierzchnia?.. zapytał pan Wollston. — O ile mogę wnosić, biorąc w rachubę jej kształt, rodzaj owalu rysującego się ze wschodu na zachód — odpowiedział Ernest, — może mieć powierzchni czterysta mil kwadratowych, to jest połowę mniej niż Sycylia. — Eh!.. odezwał się Jack — jest dużo wysp znanych, które nie są tej warte... Niebo było zupełnie pogodne, powietrze bez mgły, nieczuć było najmniejszej wilgoci. Krajobraz rysował się z największą dokładnością. Ponieważ zejście wymagało trzeciej części tego czasu, co wejście, pan Wollston i dwaj bracia mieli zatem do rozporządzenia kilka godzin przed chwilą powrotu. To też, podając sobie kolejno lunetę, obserwowali starannie rozległą okolicę u stóp swoich. Oto co łatwo było rozpoznać w stronie północnej, na odległości około jedenastu mil patrząc z góry. Najpierw po za ziemią wązki pas morza obmywał część pomiędzy przylądkiem Straconej Nadziei i wystającą skałą, zamykającą zatokę Pereł od zachodu — Nie, niema najmniejszej wątpliwości — powtarzał Jack — nie potrzebuję lunety, żeby poznać Ziemię Obiecaną i wybrzeże Zatoki Zbawienia... — Rzeczywiście — dodał pan Wollston — a na kończynach tego występu, naprzeciw, widać przylądek Wschodni, osłaniający zatokę Licorne. — Na nieszczęście — odpowiedział Jack — nawet z pomocą wybornej lunety Ernesta, nie można widzieć części sąsiadującej ze strumieniem Szakali... — To dla tego — rzekł Ernest — że zakrywają ją skały od strony południa. Ponieważ z Felsenheim i z Falkenhorst nie widać szczytów łańcucha gór, więc z tychże szczytów nie widać ani Felsenheim, ani Falkenhorst... To jest logiczne... przypuszczam... — Najzupełniej — odparł Jack. Lecz powinno to być prawdą także, co się tycze przylądka Straconej Nadziei — a jednak widzimy go... — Tak samo pewnikiem jest — odpowiedział Ernest — że z tego przylądka, a nawet z Prospect Will, widać ten szczyt, lecz najpierwszym warunkiem, żeby widzieć trzeba patrzeć... Otóż prawdopodobnie nie robiliśmy tego nigdy z należytą uwagą... — Z tego wszystkiego wypada — dodał pan Wollston — że góry te mogą być tylko widziane z wysokości otaczających Grünthal... — Tak jest, panie Wollston — oświadczył Ernest — te same wysokości zakrywają nam Felsenheim. — Żałuję — dodał Jack — jestem bowiem pewny, żebyśmy zobaczyli mojego ojca, matkę, panią Wollston i Annę... A gdyby im przyszło do głowy udać się do Prospect-Will, założę się, żebyśmy ich mogli rozpoznać... przez lunetę, ma się rozumieć... Gdyż oni są tam, mówią o nas, liczą godziny, powtarzając: nasi podróżni mieli być wczoraj u stóp góry, a dziś są pewnie na szczycie... I pytają się, jaka też może być rozległość Nowej-Szwajcaryi... i czy wspaniale ona wygląda na morzu Indyjskiem... — Dobrze powiedziane, kochane dziecko, jak gdybyśmy ich słyszeli. — rzekł pan Wollston. — I widzieli... potwierdził Jack. Wszystko jedno! nie przestają żałować, że te skały zakrywają nam strumień Szakali i nasze mieszkanie w Felsenheim... — Próżny żal — rzekł Ernest — trzeba się z tem zgodzić. — To też jest to winą tego wierzchołka! rzekł Jack. Dla czego nie jest wyższy?.. Gdyby wznosił się jeszcze na kilkaset stóp w górę, nasze rodziny widziałyby nas ztamtąd... dawałyby nam znaki... zatknęłyby flagę na gołębniku w Felsenheim!.. My zaś naszą flagą powiedzielibyśmy im dzień dobry!.. — Jack już się rozpędził!.. odezwał się pan Wollston. — I pewny jestem, że Ernest widział by Annę... — Ja i bez tego ciągle ją widzę... — A rozumiem... nawet bez lornetki — wykrzyknął Jack. Jak to daleko widać oczami serca! Jako figura geometryczna wyspa przedstawiała kształt liścia, szerszego niż dłuższego z ogonkiem zwróconym na południe. Na zachód pod promieniami słońca błyszczały wody bieżące, tworząc znakomity system komunikacyi wodnej, większy niż na północy i wschodzie, gdzie były także dwie rzeki, Montrose i Wschodnia. Zebrawszy to wszystko, Nowa-Szwajcarya w pięciu szóstych przedstawiała doskonałą glebę urodzajną i starczyła na wyżywienie kilku tysięcy mieszkańców. Położenie jej zaś na oceanie Indyjskim, wskazywało, iż nie należy do żadnej grupy wysp ani archipelagu. Przez lunetę nie było widać ani kawałka ziemi aż do końca horyzontu. Chyba o trzysta mil trzeba było szukać lądu najbliższego, jak wiadomo Nowej-Holandyi. Tak więc Nowa-Szwajcarya, na większej części swej rozległości, zdatna była do założenia kolonii, mogącej mieć duże znaczenie. W każdym razie tego, co dawały północ, zachód i wschód, nie trzeba było żądać od południa. Co za kontrast tej szóstej części wyspy z pięcioma pozostałemi, tak hojnie obdarzonemi od natury! Tam była ponura pustynia, chaos przerażający. Grzbiet łańcucha gór, ciągnący się na południe, wydawał się nieprzebyty. Wybrzeża piaszczyste lub skaliste... Pan Wollston, Ernest i Jack milczeli, patrząc na rozdzierający serce krajobraz południowy. Nic dziwnego, że Ernest uczynił następującą uwagę: — Gdybyśmy po rozbiciu Landlorda zostali wyrzuceni na to wybrzeże, łódź nasza roztrzaskałaby się i straszna śmierć byłaby naszym udziałem... śmierć głodowa! — Masz racyę, kochany Erneście, — odpowiedział pan Wollston — na tym lądzie nie można się było spodziewać ocalenia... Rzeczywiście, szczęśliwie się stało, że rozbitki z Landlorda pchnięci zostali ku północnemu wybrzeżu Nowej-Szwajcaryi. Gdyby nie ta okoliczność, czyż mogliby uniknąć najstraszniejszej śmierci u stóp tego potwornego nagromadzenia skał?.. Pan Wollston, Ernest i Jack chcieli pozostać na szczycie skały aż do godziny czwartej po południu. Zebrali wszelkie możliwe plany, ażeby zrobić mapę Nowej-Szwajcaryi. W tej chwili, Ernest wydarł kartkę z karnecika i nakreślił, co następuje: „Dziś 30 września 1817 r. czwarta godzina po południu, na szczycie cypla... — Jak nazwiemy ten cypel? — zapytał. — Cypel Opłakany — odpowiedział Jack — ponieważ nie mogliśmy dojrzeć Felsenheim... — Nie cypel Jan Zermatt, na cześć waszego ojca, moje dzieci! — zaproponował pan Wollston. Propozycya została przyjęta z radością. Jack wyjął szklankę z torby, pan Wollston i Jack zrobili to samo. Wleli po kilka kropli wódki i po trzykrotnem „hura!”, wypili. Ernest mógł dalej pisać: „... na szczycie cypla Jan Zermatt, do was kochani rodzice, do ciebie, pani Wollston, do ciebie kochana moja Anno, wysyłamy tę kartkę, powierzoną wiernemu posłańcowi, który, szczęśliwszy od nas, będzie nie długo z powrotem w Felsenheim. Nasza Nowa-Szwajcarya, odosobniona w tej stronie oceanu Indyjskiego, może mieć do sześćdziesięciu mil obwodu. Bardzo żyzna na większej części powierzchni, nieurodzajna jest i zdaje się być nie do osiedlenia na południowym stoku gór. „Skoro minie dwa razy po dwadzieścia cztery godzin, ponieważ powrót odbywa się prędzej, będziemy prawdopodobnie obok tych, których kochamy; a najdalej za trzy tygodnie, jeżeli Bóg pozwoli, mamy nadzieję powitać naszych nieobecnych, z taką niecierpliwością oczekiwanych. „Od pana Wollston, od mojego brata Jacka i waszego przywiązanego syna pozdrowienie dla was, kochani rodzice, dla pani Wollston i dla mojej kochanej Anny. „Ernest” Wyjęto gołębia z klatki i po uwiązaniu do lewej nóżki bileciku, Ernest pozwolił mu ulecieć. Zrazu ptak wzbił się w górę, jak gdyby chciał objąć okiem większą przestrzeń, następnie poleciał w stronę północną i niebawem znikł z oczu patrzących za nim. Pozostało tylko zatknąć flagę na cyplu Jan Zermatt, za maszt miał służyć długi kij pana Wollston, wbity w sam czubek skały. W chwili, kiedy umieszczano flagę, pan Wollston zwrócony na wschód, zatrzymał się i patrzył w tym kierunku uparcie. — Co pan widzi, panie Wollston? zapytał Jack. — Zdawało mi się... odpowiedział pan Wollston nie odejmując od oczu. — Co się panu zdawało — powtórzył Ernest. — Że widzę dym — odparł pan Wollston — jeżeli tylko nie jest to dym taki sam, jak ten, który ujrzałem, kiedy szalupa wypłynęła na morze przy ujściu rzeki Montrose. — Czy nie znika? — rzekł Ernest. — Nie... i stoi na miejscu przy samym końcu pasma gór. Czyżby rozbitki lub dzicy obozowali na tej części wybrzeża? Ernest patrzył także, lecz nic nie zobaczył. — Eh, panie Wollston, nie w tamtą stronę trzeba patrzeć... lecz tu... odezwał się Jack. — Ależ to żagiel... rzekł Ernest. — Tak... żagiel!.. powtórzył Jack. — Okręt przepływa koło wyspy — podjął Ernest — zdaje się, jak gdyby chciał przy niej zarzucić kotwicę... Jack wykrzyknął, gestykulując: — To jest Licorne!.. nie może być nic innego, jak tylko Licorne!.. Miała przybyć około połowy października, a przybywa ostatnich dni września, przyśpieszyła o dwa tygodnie powrót... — Niema nic niepodobnego, — rzekł pan Wollston. Jednak zanim uwierzymy, trzeba się przekonać, w którą stronę okręt się kieruje... — W stronę Nowej-Szwajcaryi — potwierdził Jack. Jutro rano ukaże się na zachód zatoki Zbawienia, a nas nie będzie, żeby go przyjąć!.. Ruszajmy... panie Wollston... idźmy całą noc... — Nie — przerwał Ernest, — spojrzyj, panie Wollston... Okręt ten nie myśli przybić do wyspy... — Rzeczywiście — oświadczył tenże, przypatrzywszy się dobrze ruchom okrętu. — A więc to nie „Licorne”? — wykrzyknął Jack. — Nie — potwierdził Ernest. — Wreszcie — dodał pan Wollston — „Licorne” przypłynąłby do brzegu od północnego zachodu, podczas kiedy ten okręt idzie na południowy wschód i oddala się od wyspy. Nie można się było łudzić... Okręt płynął i nawet nie starał się zbliżyć do Nowej Szwajcaryi. — Niech i tak będzie — odpowiedział Jack — lecz „Licorne” nie długo przybędzie, a my powitamy go strzałami z armat... Zatknięto flagę na cyplu „Jan Zermatt”, wiatr powiał nią wspaniale, a Jack na cześć tego zdarzenia, dwa razy wystrzelił z fuzyi!